


Let Brother Love Continue

by SinfulDivination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsafe Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDivination/pseuds/SinfulDivination
Summary: Dean spent his life raising his baby brother, caring for him, loving him, and devoting his life to him.It was time for Sammy to return the favor and help take care of Dean finally.





	Let Brother Love Continue

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sunday _Sin_ day! Enjoy another sinfully delicious story.  
> This one is not part of the spn kink meme, just something my brain said needed to be written and thrown out there in the world.
> 
> Enjoy, my sinfully divine darlings.

Dean held Sam down by the neck, as he pressed his little brother's face into the pillow oh, it would do no good for someone to hear him screaming and attempt to check on them.   
  
“Shhh It's okay, Sammy. If you relax it won’t hurt.” Dean said as he pressed further into Sam's body. 

Dean groaned at the tightness surrounding his cock. He was unsure if it felt so good because Sam was still so deliciously young or because he kept squeezing trying to push Dean out of his tight virgin hole.   
  
Sam screamed into the pillow as Dean continued to slowly press inside of him. As soon as Dean bottomed out he held himself against Sam’s small frame and let the pleasure wash over him.   
  
“I'm going to let you up to breathe. Be a good boy don't scream. Can you do that for me?” Dean asked breathlessly.    
  
Sam nodded his head slowly. Dean let go of the back of Sam's neck and ran his fingers through the baby fine hair that in need of a haircut. Dean fought the urge to thrust deep into his baby brother.    
  
Sam constricted around Dean’s cock with each heaving breath. Dean gazed down into his face, hazel eyes rimmed red with tears streaming down his cheeks and snot slowly sliding over his mouth. Dean carefully cleaned away the snot, wiping his hand on the pillow.    
  
“Dean—” Sam’s whimpered plea was cut off when Dean slowly pulled out only to slam back into Sam’s ass as he tightened his muscles around the intrusion. The piercing scream of agony forced Dean to shove Sam's face back into the pillow.    
  
“It gets better, Sammy. Especially for me.” Dean told him as he started rocking his hips.    
“Fuck yeah, you feel so good.” Dean praised Sam.    
  
Sam stopped fighting and just laid in the bed crying while Dean started to fuck him harder. “That's it baby boy you'll see you'll learn to love it just like I did.” Dean promised.    
  
Dean sped up his thrusts as his orgasm approached. The noise of their skin slamming together, Dean's moans, and Sam’s cries filled the room. Dean let go of Sam and was pleased when Sam stayed put, sobbing into pillow while Dean took what he wanted.   
  
Dean grabbed Sam”s narrow hips and fucked into him with abandon as he chased his orgasm. He was careful not to leave marks, didn’t need anyone asking any questions. He finally had what he always wanted and he wasn’t going to let anyone take that away. 

“I’ve always taken care of you, Sammy. Ever since you were a baby. You’re gonna take care of me now.” Dean slammed harder and harder into Sam and heard Sam cry out, in pleasure Dean thought, as Dean changed angles. 

“Gonna fuck you all the time. Every night. You’ll get used to it. You’ll love it just like I do.”

Dean’s hips stuttered as he drew closer and closer to his release, “I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m not gonna last, your ass is too perfect around my cock. Gonna come deep inside you, mark you up, make you mine forever.” 

Dean shouted his orgasm out to the ceiling as it overtook him, his seed flowing from his body to mark the inside of his brother and claim him forever. Dean’s vision whited out and as his pleasure subsided he came back to himself laying on his brother’s lilthe body under him, Sam’s back attempting to move with each ragged breath and sob. 

Dean pressed his slowly softening cock deep into Sam and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Get some sleep, Sammy. You’ll need your rest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to moderate the comments on this fic because of the delicate nature of of the smut. I'm not here to be preached at about how dirtybadwrong this is. I'm well aware. I literally have no fucks to give about your opinion on my decision to write this. I enjoyed it every step of the way. If you don't like it, mind the tags and don't read.
> 
> For everyone else here for this delicious content: welcome to my sand box and I look forward to building castles with you.


End file.
